Purpose To Hunt
by Rang Tracyn
Summary: Earth has become invested with Aliens hiding beneath their very feet in the sewers of their own creation after a Predator ship crashes. The government desperately fighting to keep the Aliens a secret and destroy them create a hybrid like no other.....
1. An Elder Lost

Purpose To Hunt

Hello everyone. I do not own AvP. Wish I did, but I don't!

This being my first AvP fanfiction I ask that you all be patient with me after all I'm taking the loss of my beta kind of hard and have it a major writers block and am writing this to hopefully break it.

_This type of writing means thoughts_

Normal writing is English

**This is Yautja**

Ok now the last fact you'll need to keep in mind because it is VERY important is that in this fanfiction there is a line of Yautja called Kansto which means white in Proto-Celtic. It is named so because the members of this small and dying out line have silver, white, and gold markings. The markings starting out silver on white at an early age and turning to gold on white after adolescence. The members of this line are highly gifted in hunting Aliens or Hard meat and like humans only take one mate and will not take another if theirs dies. Because of their battle prowess they are highly valued by the Predator species.

This being said. This story takes place about two years after AvP 2 and forgive me if I mess anything up I'm still new to this.

Prologue: An Elder Lost

Alarms screamed their warnings on the predator ship as a tall Elder Yautja fought the black gleaming escaped Queen on the bridge. Rolling to the side his blood red cape was slashed by the deadly claws that had been meant for him as he stabbed at the Queen with his spear forcing the Alien back giving the Elder some distance. The ships lights glared down on the pair make the Elders bronze gold skin look pallid the pale gold on white blotched markings that covered him standing out against the black steel gray of the ship. Letting out a roar his mandibles flaring out in anger as he stabbed is spear up at the Queens head as the Alien and Elder screamed out in union in pain the spear having cut a shallow, but not lethal gash across it's head, but the Elder was not left unscathed the Queens claws having ripped a deep gash in his shoulder that was now pouring neon yellow blood. The Alien Queen began to retreat out of the bridge the wounded Elder making to follow, he had to destroy it before they crashed and the small blue green planet who's atmosphere they were hurtling through at that very moment gave him little time. Lunging foreword to give the death blow to the Queen before it could retreat he was thrown back tossed harshly against the ships walls as the impacted the crunch of metal and the Queens distraught scream of pain the last thing he heard before darkness over took him.

The Queen slipped from one of the gashes in the ships hull out into the scorched area around her that had once been part of an abandoned factory. Choosing to flee instead of finish off its enemy it slipped into the sewer right as the humans arrived.

E.T.D.O the organization that specialized in such cases as this had sent out a large group, men in white biohazard suits and heavily armed searched the ship. They sedated and captured the Elder taking some of his companion's corpses and the corpses of the dead Aliens with them back to base. One of the men approaching a female scientist with white blond hair paused taking off his Biohazard helmet to reveal a dark skinned African American man with friendly brown eyes.

"Ma'am? If you don't mind me asking why are we keeping this creature alive? I mean we already have its buddies corpses why bother with this one?" Asked the man.

"Do you see those black things over there Mister…"

"Haverd, Haverd Gants Ma'am." He answered turning to look at the other strange corpses they had retrieved.

"Well Mister Grants one of those things from the research we have on them is missing. A very important one too. Now we have had outbreaks of these things from time to time and those other creatures, Predators, as we know them. Have either come to kill them or we on our own have died killing them. I hope using the one we have alive I might somehow use it's own DNA to create something to deal with those black creatures, after all if the one I think escaped, we will need to create such a creature to kill it." She said with an almost unnerving smile making the man fidget.

"So more of those black things are coming?" He asked with blunt curiosity.

"I believe so Mister Grants after all they are in some ways even worse then the creature we captured alive and at least I can use it to possibly stop them." She said writing on the screen of a small device she had in her hand.

"May I help Ma'am?" He asked feeling somewhat apprehensive and doubting she would agree after all he and his brother had once been a team for E.T.D.O till he disappeared in one of the black creature outbreaks only to be found dead later.Biting her lip in though the scientist looked the man over as if sizing him up and then to his surprise answered. "You may, but I will demand absolute loyalty. You'll answer to me and no one else not even the head of this company. Is that clear Mister Grants?" She asked the man nodding.

"Good. My name is Miss Celia Hartling. You'll be switched squads shortly."

Yes I know it's not great, but please review!!

By the way for future reference and so I won't forget the Kansto Elder's name is Koun.


	2. The Pup

I do not own AvP, wish I did, but I don't.

Please Review!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The Pup

Haverd Grants sat slumped in a recliner in front of a tv though the dark skinned man whose hair was now flecked with gray stared out the window at the woods instead of paying attention to the show. He lived in a medium sized log cabin at least three hours walk from the closest town. In his younger days he and his brother who had passed had once been very social, even in these days he still enjoyed going down to the little fishing village nearby and have a drink at the pup and talk, but he never stayed long much to the curiosity of the friends he had made their.

_It'll been eighteen years next week…He_ thought grimly giving a tired sigh.

_Eighteen years since Miss Celia died and I..._Haverd paused shaking his head trying to wipe the memory away the images it brought up both o sorrow and of joy.

Getting to his feet he began to pace a slight limp to his gait his brow creased with worry. _This is the third mission this week. Are they trying to kill her! It's bad enough they started sending her out when she was only thirteen, but this is insane!_ He thought glaring out the window at now one then freezing.

"Shae I know you're here so stop hiding." He said with a sigh turning, as a figure seemed to drop from the beams of the ceiling materializing in thin air to land with a soft almost silent thump and the barest clatter of claws. Turning he was greeted with an armored predator or at least that was what one would think till they realized that the small sleek cat like form of five foot two was no where near the size of a true predator no matter how much of their armor it wore. The female looked human by what could be seen of her except for the pale white claws that where in the place on finger nails and toenails the white claws on her feet just barely peaking over the edge of her Spartan like sandals she wore. Her skin on the other hand more then gave away her unearthly descendant. Though her stomach and armored chest along with the underside of her arms and front of her legs was the shade of human skin the rest looked as though someone had taken a rag and soaked it in white paint and dabbed it everywhere else then taken a handful of silver paint and thrown it over the white leaving the cloudy white markings speckled with silver like she was some type of snow leopard.

Taking of the predator mask to reveal her face she sighed setting the mask aside. The marks continued up the back and on the side of her neck still leaving the front normal, but framing the almost delicate structure of her cheek bone and speckling the backs of her pierced ears to drape down her forehead in an almost crown like marking the tip stopping just above being between her eyebrows as she gave is a small smile revealing cat like fangs. Lifting her hand she played with one of the many rope like braids of her long blond hair.

"You got careless Shae……" Noted Haverd pointing to the shallow cut on the side of her left leg that was oozing a bit of light neon green blood making the girl glance down frowning then look up at him again with a smile.

"It's just a small one Papa." She said with a small laugh and another smile as Haverd shook his head. It had happened when she was five and had been trying to figure out what to call him since he refused to let her call him Daddy due to the fact despite his dislike for Predators and Aliens alike it made him feel like a child thief when he knew the girls true genetic sire was still locked away beneath the E.T.D.O base not far from them.

"You're almost eighteen, you shouldn't be getting careless." Muttered Haverd shaking his head at the thought of how fast she'd grown as he turned and took his seat in the recliner once more Shae moving to sit on the ground cross legged in front of him her armor making not a sound as she flopped down on the rug.

"Why do you insist on wearing your hair like that?" He asked it was a common question that passed between him yet he asked it despite knowing the answer.

"Because you said my father and other predators have hair like that. So I should look as much like them as possible to kill Aliens." She replied making a small clicking chip like noise of amusement that always made him sigh.

_You're too much like them for your own good Shae. You act like them, you laugh like them, and you even look like them for the most part. You used to beg me to let you go to a normal school like other kids._ He thought though in truth he knew she still had the tapes of tv reality shows and cartoons she used to watch non-stop hidden under her bed and tended to avoid wearing her armor unless visiting the nearby E.T.D.O base or was being sent out on a hunt.

"So what's this years routine?" She asked looking up at him quizzically knocking him out of his thoughts.

"How long has it been since you last slept with the mask on? You know you can't stay healthy for more then three weeks without wearing it at least for one whole night." He said trying to avoid the topic using the excuse of Shae's disability to go too long without breathing the specialized air that the mask provided. Sure it wouldn't kill her if she didn't, but without it she would be far from her healthy happy self.

"I'm sleeping in it tonight Papa. Now what's the routine for my birthday this year?" She asked not letting up.

"We'll go to E.T.D.O and celebrate with the team like we always do." He replied waiting for her inevitable response.

"And……….?"

It happened every year since she had turned five and become curious about her Father. After all he made it very clear that he was not her father though she had quickly become like a daughter to him. It was that year when she finally asked enough to get him to give in that he showed her a picture of what a predator looked like. To his astonishment she was not in the least bit frightened of the monster in the picture though she had always been strange in that way. Unafraid of things any normal human would be. The picture was only the beginning though. She begged and begged to find out about her father to the point he had told her that the monster who's DNA they used to create her lived in the E.T.D.O base not far from them. Though it wasn't till be had found her staring at the tv screen crying and trying to figure out why she didn't look like the girls on one of the shows that he had made the promise. The promise that if he could arrange it and if she was really really good he'd take her to at least glance at the monster referred to as her Father.

"We'll see…….." He said trailing off. He never did understand why she had been so obsessed with looking like the girls on tv and felt grateful that she didn't. After all with almost glowing white blue eyes and blond hair had she not been born with claws, fangs and markings and her strange ability to see in infrared is she wanted to he would have been beating boys off with a stick.

"All right….." She said disappointed if not still somewhat hopeful as she got up and hugged him good night before making the trek up the stairs to her room.

_Maybe not this year pup, but maybe if we're unlucky you can meet that monster next year. But I hope you never do._ He thought watching her go with a sigh before making his way to his own room nearby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok everyone! This one is a good bit longer then the last and much more detailed.

Just for those of you that haven't figure this stuff out since I know I probably wouldn't.

Koun Yuatja Kansto Elder Had DNA taken from him to be used to create Shae and therefore her father.

Celia Hartling Human scientist When all of her other attempts to create a test tube offspring or clone of the yuatja failed she used it on herself and died in childbirth having Shae Shae's mother

Haverd Grant Became her lead guard and assistant and when she died Shae was left in his care called Papa by Shae

Behind the names

Koun means Hound in Celtic

Shae means Hawk in Celtic/Gaelic

As for the other two I just sort of made them up or threw them together because I like them. ;

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. The Yautja

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I do not own AvP!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: The Yautja 

Two days later

The first rays of light creeped through her window hitting the pred/human hybrid in the face making the little female close her eyes tighter reaching up one white-clawed hand to swat the curtains closed. She let out a small displease growl as she finally rose making her way with ease in the dark of her room in her pj's past the neat pile of her armor and into the bathroom. Yawning and stretching she grabbed her tooth brush and brushed her fangs then carefully undid her hair from it's many braids letting the light blond waves lay about her shoulder as she shut her bathroom door to take a bath.

Stepping out of the bathroom a short while later she threw on her undergarments and picked out one of her favorite pairs of ragged blue jeans and a roughed up over sized green sweatshirt. Turning with a sigh she sat cross-legged on the bed brushing out and then carefully braiding her hair back into the many rope like braids she had had them in before. "Now where are those shoes….." She muttered searching under her bed pushing aside the old movies and stray pair of underwear till she pulled out a pair of well-worn Tennis shoes with holes for her claws slotted in them. Grabbing a pair of also slitted sock she pulled them and the shoes on before standing and moving downstairs.

"I'm going jogging!" Shae called grabbing a snack bar or two to eat on the move as she trotted outside the air nippy even in summer. She knew the rules of her going jogging. You get seen then you hide your hands in your hoodie, don't stop to talk, and if they come near you then run. If you don't you get grounded for a month.

_Like there's ever anything out here to talk to anyway………_ She thought growling as she picked up her pace to a jog going down a small dear trail.

_There's only that little fishing village to the north and the city to the south and you only get to go there to kill. Besides it's not like you get to see it, you spend all your time down in the sewer or chasing shadows in back allies._

After jogging a ways the vibrator on the cell phone in her pocket went off making her jump as she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked wondering why she even bother after all there was only one reason anyone ever called her.

"Shae they've got another mission for you." Came Haverd's angry voice over the phone. She knew he hated it when the sent her on missions. It used to be just one or two a month, but this year it had been spiraling into three or four a week.

"All right here I come. Don't be too pissed Papa after all seeing as it's Monday I at least got a nice two day break." She said giving the chittering chirp that was her amused chuckle when he began cursing hanging up as she turned for home.

It wasn't long before she was sitting in a small heavily armored car her mask in place and weapons ready. Most of the equipment she had didn't work, The claws and spear did, but the shoulder cannon was non-existent and the gauntlet that held all the predator technical equipment was nothing, but a burned out shell good for protection only. She still felt nervous despite this being one of many countless hunts for Aliens, but she felt her fear turn to cold resolve as the floor of the van slid open right over a manhole as she reached down pulling it back and sliding inside and back into place letting herself drop down into the darkness.

Artek the Yautja hunt leader looked down at the three initiates that stood before him on the bridge of their ship. The Queen that had gotten away from the Elder when they had lost him so long ago had managed to elude them. But this time it would not get away.

"**Cloak up now and follow me!"** Barked the hunt leader as the four of them disappeared leaving the ship and making their ways into the city and then into the underground maze of sewers.

"**Think we might get to kill some hard meat?"** Asked one of the initiates named Fach the tallest of the group with mottled green skin and heavyset armor.

"**We should, but you know how the hunt leaders like to keep the most kills for themselves."** Muttered another this one was the shortest of the three his skin a yellowish orange.

"**Shut it Jiv we all know you just say that as an excuse in case you can't find any hard meat." **Growled the last it's mandibles twitching in annoyance behind its mask. This one was a little smaller then the hunt leader and at least a head shorter then Fach his skin a solid black like the very prey they hunted.

"**Well spoken Carn, but try to keep your temper in check." **Said Artek the hunt leader half turning in the small tunnel they walked through to give him a nod Carn bowing his head in a sort of thanks.

Pausing a 3-D map appeared on the hunt leaders gauntlet. **"There are five entrances we'll each take one and will end up together in the queens room."** He growled turning at one of the tunnels and going down it the group splitting up one by one.

It wasn't long before Carn ran into his first Alien or more like it nearly ran into him the creature bolting towards him at high speed nearly impaling him with it's tail as he brought his spear up in an arc slashing it across the chest, but not killing it as it drew back with a hiss of pain then gave a scream of rage rushing him. Carn was not so stupid as to simply let it though as he stepped to the side bringing his spear up the Alien impaling itself on it at the last second falling to the ground and it died in a pool of acidic blood. Bending down he took his trophy a few claws and marked himself with its blood before putting his mask back on and returning to the hunt. He dispatched many more Aliens along the way, but the Predator remained confused.

_Not even hard meat run towards us, they wait. What are they running from?_ He wondered becoming even more perplexed as he neared the Queens chambers the halls littered with dead Alien bodies. He stepped out into the small chamber where all the tunnels came together before the Queens chamber the hunt leader stepping out looking a little less for wear from the hall next to him giving the acidic mark on his helmet a nod of approval. Pausing they waited a few moments as Jiv and Fach both stepped out each marked though both looked far worse then Carn and the hunt leader their shoulders sagging in exhaustion.

"**What by the Queen killed all those hard meats back there?"** Asked Jiv pointing to where each of their tunnels was littered with Alien corpses not of their making.

"**Perhaps it's time we find out."** Said the hunt leader motioning as the four of them walked foreword ready for battle into the Queens chamber.


	4. Upon The Queen's Throne

I do not own AvP

Reminder

Normal or English

_Thought_

**Speaking in Yautja**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter four: Upon The Queen's Throne

Shae sat atop the Queens hulking head the carcass limp in death her spear having been driven right into it's chest thrusting a small bomb into it's heart and killing it. Now she just needed to figure out what to do with it. She knew a clean up crew would arrive later and dispose of the corpses, but she felt oddly reluctant to just leave the large Alien to rot after all it was clearly important for some reason though it was not for her to know she had managed to kill what her own sire had not the time to finish.

_Maybe the tail…..I could make a nice spear out of the tip……_ She mused climbing down from the head with ease and approaching the tail that had left the gash on the top of her shoulder and was still stained with her blood. Bending down she managed to separate the deadly tip from the rest of the hulking corpse being carefully of the acidic blood. Even she knew that despite her quick healing and resistance to it that it could still hurt and leave small scars on any flesh it touched the scars taking years to heal. With the tail in hand she once more made her way back to her perch on the dead Queens head pulling out a rag to carefully clean it deeming the spot as good as any to do the job. She was almost done when she heard the sound of footsteps. Slowly lifting her masked face and getting to her feet ready for a fight she was met with a sight that instead left her speechless and apparently her guests felt quite the same.

_They look just like the pictures, but different. I guess they vary from Predator to Predator like humans do._ She thought her eyes roaming each of the armored predators examining them as she remained still.

As the Predators walked into the room they were met with a sight that none of them had ever expected. Freezing in shock four pairs of eyes went to the sleek armored female that stood perched upon the dead Queen's head.

_She's perched there like she belongs there………_ Thought Carn and then to his stunned realization she did. But why was she here? The female was too small to be one of theirs yet the marking, skin and claws spoke that she was. To confuse the poor predators more the female before them was not even acting like a normal female. Instead of growling and threatening them away from her kill it remained still watching them with blatant curiosity.

It was only when Artex recognizing the marks and armor style that he stepped foreword from the group the leader even in this.

"**Who are you? Unmask. That armor was one of Elder Koun's guard's! Why do you bare the Elder's marks!?" ** He barked out in anger the small female tilting her head to the side as she listened.

It was strange really the guttered growls and barks sounded so familiar and the more she thought about them the more they formed into words till she had what he had said. It was almost listening to someone talk backwards in a way. You recognized it, but it was foreign till suddenly your brain against your will took over and translated it in a way you never knew it could.

Sliding to a seat on the Queen's head she set her trophy aside lifting both hands to carefully undo her mask as it gave a pressurized hiss before she pulled it away as the Predators started at he sight of her face making the small hybrid female give an irritated very Yautja like growl flashing her sharp white fangs not so unlike those that were protected by their mandibles.

"**I. Am. Shae."** She spoke her voice slowly adjusting to their language struggling to form words using the previously unknown dictionary of their language she had in her head.

"**Armor. Mine. Gift on first hunt."** Shae said the words slowly beginning to come.

"**Who is Elder?"**

The predators stared in stunned and confused till finally Jiv broke the silence.

"**Well aren't you an ugly…"** But he never got to finish his sentience a rock hitting him right in the middle of his helmet bouncing off and causing the yellow orange predator to back away a vicious growl coming from Shae.

"**Look who's talk! You-"** But the rest of her words were lost to them as she growled and barked at Jiv in the ooman language though the hunt leader seemed to recognize a few of them giving a gravelly clicking chuckle.

"**Point taken. Now what are you doing here ooman?" **Asked Carn the black Predator approaching her slowly stopping as he noticed her tense. _It does have rather nice marks for an ooman._ Thought Carn looking the dead Queen over from a distance.

"**I'm not a ooman."** She stated simply staring down from her perch at the black predator. Carn jerked his head up once more to look at her the other coming to join his side the hunt leader giving him a hard rap on the back of his head making Carn shakes his helmeted face his metal tail bands clinking against the metal of his armor as he gave an annoyed growl only to my silence by another sharp rap.

Shae trying not to laugh at the armored humanoids actions covering her mouth with one clawed hand, but was unable to stifle her giggles finally giving up with a laugh.

The sound startled them making Fach release his wrist blades thinking they were in trouble till they realized it was the strange creature before them making it. It was a weird combination of their own chirping click and another almost crowing sound of an ooman laugh but softer.

Giving an angry growl Fach reached foreword as if to catch Shae by the scruff of her neck, but the little hybrid easily dodged the large predator bringing up her wrist claws in anger to slash the predator across his metal mask spraying sparks as she cut ridges into it making the startled fighter leap back.

Roaring Fach spat cusses in Yautja at her as he leaped foreword to engage her the little female falling into a crouch her spear expanding from where she held it retracted in her hand ready for battle.

Spinning with lightning speed Carn's arm shot out snagging the angry female by the armor on her back hauling her out of the way his companion stumbling before turning on him.

"**Give me the ooman Carn….."** Growled Fach reaching one arm out for him to hand over the struggling female that hung from his grasp.

"**No." **Was Carn's answered as Fach roared in anger reaching out to snatch Shae from his grasp only to find the females spear point at his neck making him freeze.

"**That's enough! All of you!"** Barked Artex in anger, but no one moved waiting to see what the female that dangled from Carn's grasp would do.

"**Put me down."** She said keeping her spear at Fach's neck; Artex giving Carn an approving nod as he carefully put the little hybrid down.

Her combi-spear slid back into it's compact form with a quick click as Fach gave another loud roar swiping his wrist blades at her, but the females lightning fast reflexes so much like their own saved her. With the blades whistling over her head she ducked rolling onto her back and slamming one armored knee up to shatter the blades from beneath before flipping back rolling a good distance from them.

Fach stared down at the shattered ends of his wrist blade stupefied looking up at her then back at them till finally he drew out his throwing disks ready to continue the fight only to find the hunt leaders combi-spear at his neck.

"**I said enough….."** Growled Atrex as Fach backed down still giving a rumbling growl, but no longer going after the strange hybrid.

Shae paused a small beeping noise coming from a little band on her upper arm. _Uh Oh. If I don't get back Haverd and the Chief are going to be pissed._ She thought with a shiver of dread. Haverd would understand, but the Chief, every fiber in her body hurt just at the thought of the punishment.

"**I am leaving."** Shae said beginning to hook her mask back up sliding it on as it sealed with a hiss.

"**You killed the Queen? Yet you say you're not an ooman." **Stated Atrex motioning behind his back as Carn hesitating before going down one of the opposite tunnels Jiv heading down the other as Shae watched them warily turning her gaze back to the clear leader of the group.

"**I'm half ooman……"** She said sensing trouble taking a step back giving a low growl.

"**It tried to kill me, I killed it. It's…..it's what I do." **Turning she gave a

short nod before backing out the door turning and dashing towards where she came in. She was being tracked and she knew it……

"**Don't let the female get away. It may be some type of half breed, but traditions must be followed."** He said his voice crackling over a comm in Jiv's and Carn's masks. Turning he stalked towards the dead Queens Corpse as he slashed off one of it's claws in a flash of obsidian colored blade Fach standing to the side watching as he shook his head his dreadlock like head tails thumping against his armor.

"**Why......?"** Asked Fach watching as yellow acidic blood dripped from the end of the claw.

"**Traditions must always be met."**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok a lot of work went into that one because I know someone special is reading this and also because I got a writing itch I just couldn't scratch. Yes I know it's longer then my normal ones and a bit more complicated with lots of Yautja speak in it, but hey at least you can hear what they're saying! Anyway! Reviews are more then welcome and if you don't review the predator crew and I shall hunt you down and bother you till you do! –grins-Yep I've had way tooooo muuuucccchhh caffine. –promptly passes out-


	5. A Queen's Mark

I do not own AvP

Please Review

Chapter five: A Queen's Mark

A black eyeless creature watched the female predator like creature leave and fought back a hum of confusion. It had been the hive's most promised fighter yet……when it hatched there had been no voice. No steady instruction from it's mother, no guidance from elder aliens. It knew what it's purpose had been. It's mother had planned to expand the hive preparing to lay a Queen egg and he, yes it was a he, was to be it's guard till the queen matured. There were no more eggs now though. The big predator that chopped off the dead Queens claw and stalked down the tunnel followed by the large one had made sure of that by destroying the egg chamber and all it's contents, and now with the Queen and his brothers gone he was the last. Now the last connection, the last trace and chance to fulfill his purpose had left racing away from the creatures that had come after it leaving the black alien youngling in confusion.

_The Queen is dead. No Mother?_ It thought then paused. Was the black corpse there even his mother to begin with? After all no mental connection had been made as it should have when he was born the old queen waiting till the new was born to assimilate it's guard to her. All the young alien tottering on it's barely formed feet knew was it had to find the new Queen as it stared forlornly at the husk of the former. Then a brief pictured flickered through it's mind. The image of the creature that wore their most hated enemies armor and blood yet smelled of his mother from their hard battle. It was then the connection was made

_My Queen……_

Shae had been running at top speed, a pale blur armored blur as she dodged fallen chunks of stone and weaved her way through the sewer halls till her first opponent came.

The smaller Predator, Jiv, leaped out at her from a shadowed nook where two ways met hoping to take her by surprise and knock her out with a single blow becoming cocky with his new state as a hunter. Of course Shae's foot quickly deflated his ego as the female dropped rolling onto her back bringing her foot up to push him off and hard into the wall behind her. Growling and shaking his head sewer mortar sliding off him from where it had come loose from the walls dusting him as he stood.

"**Give up and take your mark Halfling…."** He said his clawed hand drifting towards the metal mesh net that hung from his belt. As long as he did not charge it, it shouldn't damage the creature too much he hoped watching as the female tensed her combi-spear sliding to it's full deadly length the queens tail blade tied from her belt as she snarled.

Shae didn't know what this so called 'mark' was, but if the Predator wanted to give it too her bad enough to try and capture her she rather doubted she wanted it. The net she found whistling towards her pinning her to the wall a few seconds later strengthened that.

Jiv gave a bark of triumph as he netted the female knowing the hunt leader would be please as he stepped foreword to confirm and examine his catch. It was only when Shae's armored knee rammed into the bottom of his masked chin throwing him back as everything went dark that he abruptly realized he overlooked something. She had Predator technology too and she obviously knew how to use a combi-spear.

Shae managed to finish cutting herself loose examining the few small cuts here and there on her skin where the net had cut into it drawing small streaks of green blood. Turning she carefully moved towards the smaller yellowish orange Predator bending down to examine him after she was sure he was out cold doubting her knee ram to the bottom of his head had killed him, his slight breathing proving that. Forgetting her rush and the reason for her needing to escape she tilted her head looking the unconscious predator over with curiosity, it was then that the pain came.

Shae made a startled noise as Carn rammed into her ripping her right shoulder armor off with his claws in rage as he tossed her the small female landing hard on the wet concrete of the sewer in a clatter of armor, her breath coming out of her in a pained woosh. Stalking towards her the black predator stood over her rumbling her displeasure the rumble turning to a startled roar of pain and rage as the female half-breed leaped to her feet spinning and slashing his chest leaving a streak of claw marks where her white claws had cut through his mesh where there was no armor, green blood oozing into the cuts. Ramming foreword Carn's arms encircling Shae slamming her back into a wall in a tackle her breath leaving her once more as she stayed stunned the predator working quickly to pin her as she began to struggle.

If she had been human she knew that being slammed into the wall like that would have killed her. Even so she still felt her head throbbing horribly and the need to close her eyes and give into sleep, but Shae stayed awake, refusing to give in as she struggled vainly against the larger black predator finally going still in exhaustion both their breaths coming short and harsh from their fight. _He's not solid black…_ She noted with the same type of stunned and completely random surprise that only oomans could get in such a situation. Looking carefully at one of the arms that kept her pinned she spotted the intricate almost tiger like faint gray slash mark like stripes that covered his arms and legs only visible under close inspection.

Despite her relaxed position in his grip she was far from so. He wasn't trying to attack her or bring her back so that could only me one thing.

_He's waiting fro something…_ She though in panic, but calmed herself training her ears for any sound……………and then it came. The soft stealth like steps accompanied with the barest splash of water as the being treaded towards them till at last she could see it.

At first she was confused at seeing the hunt leader from before unsure why he had followed them and what his purpose was. At least that was till she spotted the Queen aliens claw in his hand still wet with her acid blood. It was then that everything clicked. When she was little and saw her first picture of a predator she had wondered why or how they had gotten such strange rune like marks on their forehead. Later when she had hunted aliens and learned of their acid blood she though perhaps they had been in an accident, but the marks were far to uniform and well made to have been an accident. And now faced with the hunt leader reaching up with one clawed hand to try and remove her helmet it all came together and she did the one thing she could in that situation…………She struggled for all she was worth.

Carn had been surprised when the little female had finally weakened and had stopped her struggles though for the moment he wasn't going to complain. No instead he decided to satisfy his curiosity noting how the half-breeds skin under his hands was soft, almost silken like most ooman females skin even the parts of her arms where the strange predator color marks were had the same texture so different from his own. He had to admit the soft texture felt nice against the rough palms of his hand and on the almost leather like skin of his arms though he took notice that her own palms were worn and calloused from the use of weapons. For a while all was still except for their harsh breaths till the faint sound of footfalls came to both of their ears.

Carn was startled when the female…..Shae as she had called herself did not begin to fight right away put instead remained still a befuddled and confused air about her. Then it was as if someone flipped a switch and the once silent and still half-breed turned into a flurry of movement and attacks as the Hunt leader reached for her mask jerking his hand back as she managed to get one clawed hand loose to slash at him only for it to quickly be pinned by Carn once more.

"**Try to hold her still warrior. We can't mark her properly if she continues to struggle though her facial structure may prevent that in itself."** Growled the hunt leader Carn putting every ounce of his strength into holding her down without harming the hybrid the mention of his new title giving him strength as Artex pondered the matter watching the snarling mass of pale marks and white claws that the new warrior was working to keep still.

_The only time anything close to this has happened was in the far northern snow temple and I doubt we can get her helmet off or hold her head still long enough to place the mark on her cheek without killing her._ Thought Atrex the hunt leader momentarily at a loss till his eyes fell onto the pale shoulder that was revealed after Carn had ripped off her shoulder armor in his rage her other shoulder armor having been lost in the fight with the queen and the skin beneath it currently stained with her blood.

"**Hold her right shoulder and arm still!"** Barked Atrex as Carn complied throwing all his weight into pinning that one arm down and keeping her shoulder still as the hunt leader approached.

Finally Shae stilled realizing what a one sided fight this was and well aware that despite her wire like strength she didn't have the mass to toss the black and stripped gray predator off her. With a growl she screwed her eyes shut as the hunt leader lifted the claw bringing the end that was wet with acid to the pale white skin and silver on even paler white marks of her shoulder.

She didn't even whimper as the acidic end was pressed to her skin simply keeping her eyes shut behind her mask and remaining still. It hurt……by the Queen it hurt! The forehead does not have nearly as many nerves or as much feeling as ones shoulder has increasing and maximizing the pain. Imagine your skin being eaten alive by fire ant and then seared with white hot metal with each bite they took, mix that with thousands of needles ripping and puncturing the skin and the mass shocks of pain and you had what her shoulder felt like.

Finally when she felt like throwing her head back and screaming from pain it stopped her ragged breathing and panicked pulse were the only sound to her throbbing ears as she opened her eyes. Looking up she saw the two predators watching her the third formerly out cold on coming to wander over to examine her almost as if awaiting her reaction. Tilting her masked face she examined her shoulder her breath hitching slightly in pain at the sight. Where her skin had once been smooth and pale except for her hereditary marks there was now a black burn like scar, a tribal like mark. It was composed of a line dipping in the middle two more lines on either side connecting to either side of the dipped line to drape down like bed curtains and a single straight line going vertically through the middle of the dipped line.

"**A Queens mark…."** Rumbled Carn loosening his grip on her only to have the female dart from where he had had her pinned and away from them only stopping at the end of the hall a good ways away to stare back at them before turning and corner and was gone.

Jiv, Fach coming up behind him, made to go after her, but paused as Artex called them back.

"**We will go after the half-breed female later. We must report these events first. Perhaps all hope of finding the Elder Koun is not lost."** Said the Hunt leader disappearing as he activated his cloak the other following suit and making their way out of the maze of sewers and back to their ship. All the while the strange female haunted one black and gray predators thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Man I've been a busy little beaver now haven't I? Anyway thanks needs to be given where thanks is due so here is my new "THANK YOU REVIEW" list. ^_^

Thanks Goes To

Legair: My very first review and therefore he gets the cookie! -give Legair a cookie-


	6. Here For

I do not own AvP T.T Wish I did, but I don't. DON'T RUB IT IN!

**Chapter six: Here For**

She knew she was in trouble, big trouble, when she finally made it home. Though Haverd rushed over to her once she stepped into the house making her sit down as he bandaged her shoulders and other wounds it was his salience that made her worried.

"How bad……?" She asked fearing what he would say.

"The Chief thinks you need three days of recuperation at the facility." Said Haverd his voice angry though it made her happy that it was not directed at her. They both new that recuperation was simply the labs nice way of saying they were going to painfully remind her who was in charge.

She could leave. There was always that option, but where would she go? And what would happen to Haverd? They would likely blame him for it and then kill him. At times she had to wonder who was more vicious, the aliens, or the people who paid and forced her to kill them.

Finally the old man took a seat next to her on the couch wrapping a small blanket around her as he went to get her something to eat or drink leaving her in her thoughts till he came back. Finally he asked the question they both knew was coming.

"You met them………" He stated motioning towards the bandaged mark on her shoulder.

"Yes…" Came her simple reply as the two fell into silence till finally Haverd turned on the tv allowing them both to fall into the worlds of someone else.

"**Sir."** Stated Atrex the image of one of the other predator elders hovered on the screen of the ships bridge as he spoke.

"**Yes Atrex what is it? Surely you have not finished the hunt so soon?" **Asked the Elder in curiosity.

"**No Elder we hunted, but it was not us who finished it." ** Spoke Atrex relaying the events that had happened down in the sewer to the Elder watching as the old scarred predator paused thinking it over.

"**Do you have a picture of this…..creature?" **He asked as Atrex nodded sending the recording of when the female half-breed had sat atop the dead Queen head and taken off her mask.

The Elder let out a low startled hiss as he watched it and then watched it again looking back at Atrex. **"Though how this came to be is beyond me there is no doubt that this…….predator, is Koun's offspring."** The Elder said giving the hybrid the title of predator as he remembered what the hunt leader had said about the strange female killing the Queen.

"**Yes Sir. I believe that the Elder might still be alive. We placed two tracking devices on the hybrid one dropped off in the transport that took her away and the other stayed on her. We believe that one of these might lead us to where they could be keeping the Elder." **Stated Atrex the Elder slowly nodding as he thought the plan over.

"**Very well follow Elder Koun's pup and this ooman transport and bring either hybrid back to us or both of them." **The old scarred predator said ending their conversation as he flickered off the screen.

Turning Atrex pressed a few glowing symbols before speaking. **"We are going after the Hybrid and Elder Koun assemble on the bridge ready for hunting." **

"**Carn you will be assigned to watch and capture the hybrid. The rest of you shall be with me."** Said Atrex as their ship lifted from it's hiding place still cloaked and unseen maneuvering through the air closer to Shae's location not far from the very trail she enjoyed jogging on though she was not to know this till later. Silently Carn left the ship stalking towards Shae's position as the others left after him aiming for the lab that the transport car had unwittingly led them too.

Shae slowly and tiredly made her way up stairs her claws clinking slightly on the stairs. Sighing she closed her window drapes as she slid out of her armor wincing as it brushed against some of her wounds. Putting on a loose pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top she set aside the Queen aliens tail tip and crawled into bed reveling in the feel of her nice cool sheets against her hot skin. Even with the painkillers she got the feeling this was going to be a long night.

Carn had been watching the small ooman dwelling closely for a while noting when his target made her way upstairs and pulled the little clothe like stuff over the whole in the dwelling though the window itself was open hiding the female from view. After a while he saw the lights go out in the room, but still waited. The finally he silently, carefully, and most importantly invisibly scaled his way up the side of the small dwelling to perch on the edge of the window sill. Reaching out with one claw he slowly parted the cloth and froze staring down at the form that lay before him.

Carn was for lack of better words perhaps enchanted. The female certainly was anything, but ugly by ooman standards though he had noticed this the moment she had taken her helmet off before, but no that wasn't it alone. Stirring he froze as the female rolled over onto her back hugging her pillow burying her head against it allowing him a view of her back. At first he simply stared tracing the silver on white pattern that marked her arms legs and spine till finally he reached out tracing one clawed finger gently over the cloud like patterns jerking his hand back as she let out a small sigh his claws gripping the wooden window sill so hard that they would surely leave gashes.

Finally after she didn't stir for the longest time he repeated the motion, tracing one clawed finger over the predator pattern on her skin. Emboldened he reached out to take on golden bound braid in his hand only to suddenly find himself falling. Hitting the bed with an oomph he looked around startled only to the female straddling his waist her claws placed against the spot where his head and neck met just below his mask.

"**What are you here for?"** Growled out Shae flashing her small white fangs in a vicious snarl her icy silver blue eyes seeming to glow in the dark. Carn paused seeming to admire her rather feral beauty before speaking.

"**You."** He stated smirking beneath his mask at the stunned somewhat surprised look on her face. Taking advantage of this he rolled throwing her off and pinning her beneath him as she snarled and thrashed Carn being careful to hold her still not only for the wound he had noticed on her shoulder sake, but also for his own the claw marks she had placed on his chest from before having healed into scars and he did not want a repeat of that action.

"**Get the Hell off of me!" **She spat at him along with a few other ooman words that he did not understand and yet she kept her voice low barely above a whisper if not an angry one. Carn knew of the other much older ooman that lived in the dwelling and they both knew that if he were to come up there he would try to help her and be killed. Carn had orders not to harm her, but he had no qualms about how many oomans he had to kill to ensure he fulfilled his mission and brought her back.

"**Listen carefully Shae…." **He said using her name as he drew out a small needle filled with black liquid. **"Either I can make a lot of noise and kill the ooman down below us or…….you can allow me to inject you with this."** He said trying to sound as reasonable as possible the female stilling her struggles to listen and watch him warily.

"**Fine."** Shae finally spat out after a long pause of salience keeping her eyes locked onto the black emotionless mirror like glass that hid his eyes. Reaching down he carefully injected the needle into the skin of the arm that had been marked making an almost soothing purring like sound as she felt the pain from the prick and the strange substance slide beneath her skin.

Suddenly he jerked his head back her clawed hand right where his neck would have been. His neck would have been sliced has he been a few seconds slower as the little female let out a low growl her hand slowly sinking to her side as she fought to rise her eyes heavy and movements sluggish as the liquid that had been in injected took effect till finally she slumped back onto the pillow.

Getting up from the bed he carefully bent down picking the small female up in his arms only pausing to retrieve the Queens tail tip from the small piece of furniture near her bed and tuck it in his belt as he leaped from the window sill carrying her off into the Dark.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I have recently been completely mobbed by reviews for this story and want to scream THANK YOU!!! Ok now to read my fan or un fan mail, yes I know it's not really fan fan mail, but I like to call it that. =^_^=

Ok I lied I only got one. T.T But it's a good one!

To tain89

Thank you for your support it is much needed and very much loved. I will do my best to update often and I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have her meeting the Elder Koun yet. I was afraid if I wrote it out in full it'd be so long it'd make your head spin so I'm breaking it down in sections. Now I do have a little Yuatja crushing going on here though. ^.^

I will update this story again after I have finished updating Troopers and Chocolate Kisses. So stay tuned!!!!!

NOW REMEMBER FOLKS YOUR REVIEWS AND NOT ONLY WANTED, BUT NEEDED YOU SEE EVERY TIME A STORY GOES WITHOUT BEING REVIEWED POOR LITTLE WRITER DIES. T.T PLEASE HELP SAVE THE WRITERS!


	7. Meeting

I do not own AVP Only the character Shae, Carn and other characters that I made up and maybe not even then since they're based on avp. -.- Ok just forget it you know what I mean.

**Chapter Seven: Meeting**

The first thing she noticed when she began to come to was that she was sore. Her shoulder where the Queen had slashed her was throbbing painfully and she felt mildly light headed always a sign that she wasn't getting the oxygen rich air that she need from her mask.

_It's got to be around here somewhere._ She thought as she reached out one clawed hand pawing the air off to the side of her bed where she knew her dresser should be only becoming more confused when her hand didn't come in contact with wood.

Her mind whirled in panic after all she remembered all to well the last time she went too long without using the mask and had become sick. Finally taking control of her thoughts she lay still trying to access her situation. She was lying on something soft, fur, but it wasn't like any fur she'd ever felt before. It had an almost silky scaly feel to it like the fur itself concealed thin cool scales. Finally she opened her eyes.

Then quickly regretted it.

She was in a small room made out of dark metal she had never seen before except in……except in Predator gear. Looking around she spotted one smaller door that seemed to lead to what looked to be a bathroom and one larger sealed door that she took to be the way out. The room itself was sparse except for the large bed covered and piled high in furs that she lay on the drop down from said bed the same height her. The only thing left in the room was the Queens bladed tail tip set carefully on the bed next to her. Letting out a growl she reached out taking the bladed tail by the dull end hefting it like a sword as she examined it looking at her reflection in it's obsidian shaded flat. Her hair she was thankful to see was still in its predator like braids from last night when she had been to tired to undo them, but to her great displeasure she found she was in her sleeping gear. Her only weapon was the bladed tail tip and her teeth and claws, she didn't even have her armor having to deal with the fact that she still wore her black tank top and pajama shorts. Oh, but that wouldn't stop her. The moment she caught sight of that black predator from before, oh ho ho! He was going to get it!

"**We're almost to the ship sir."** Said Atrex to the larger older Yuatja that leaned heavily on his shoulder as he supported him Fach on the other side as the two helped their injured and weakened companion move.

It was dark and even with the Elders returned gear and the cover of their camouflage generators it was still slow going. The Elder had been barely alive when they found him held in status kept asleep his old wounds from the crash poorly healed and new ones from their struggle weakening him though hopefully with decent treatment that powerful Yuatja would be back to full power soon.

Finally the small group managed to make their way into the ship Jiv leading the way as Carn opened the hatch for them. Carefully helping the Elder to the med bay and allowing Jiv who doubled as the teams medic to tend him the others retired to their version of a living room which was simply a collection of fluffy chairs and couch's big enough for them to drape themselves on and clean their weapons a large table in the middle for equipment a fire in the middle of that.

"**Did you accomplish your task?" **Asked Atrex as he watched Carn walked into the room and flop onto one of the couches.

"**Yes she's sleeping off the tranq dose I had to give her. I finally had to resort to threatening the old ooman downstairs to get her to cooperate."** Said Carn making a face and shaking his head. They all knew it wasn't the most honorable thing, but they needed the little female out of there quietly.

"**Good." **Was all Atrex the hunt leader said as he stood retiring for the night the others soon following.

That night Elder Koun's dreams were filled with visions of the cell he had been held in for brief times or the steel pod where he had been kept in such cold his very soul felt like it would freeze only let out to be transferred to a overly bright room and a cold table. He did remember though the ooman female. She was a doctor, or at least that was what she called herself when he had been in the right mind enough to ask. He had never managed to get her name though he did get one thing from her while she was taking a blood sample from him.

(Flashback)

The Elder remained still even as the large needle entered his flesh drawing out his green blood as he watched the small ooman female work carefully removing the blood from the needle and placing it into a small vial before turning and dabbing the injection spot with a white fluffy thing that had something on it the burned his since of smell and stung slightly though he ignored it.

"**What do you plan to do with that?"** Asked Koun nodding at the vial of his blood giving the ooman a hard stare the small device in the oomans ear beeping as it translated what he said.

"You kind released aliens into our planet and though for the most part you have managed to keep them under control recently they have begun to take over the sewers and spread." She stated her voice emotionless as she worked placing a small bandage over the spot on his arm she had cleaned.

"As such since your kind rarely comes here and cannot destroy all of them we have decided to take matters into our own hands…..." She said trailing off writing something down on a small electric pad she had sitting next to her.

"We hope by using your blood we might be able to fight these creatures." The doctor replied though the Elder noted she did not say how she planned to use it to do so. At least he could take pride in the fact that whatever the ooman female planned to do with it he would still in a way be killing hardmeats.

"**And what do you plan to do with me ooman?"**

"You are not under my control, but the leader of this organization. He will decide not I." She said the Elder sensing a bit of aggression towards the oomans leader in her voice.

"If it were up to me you'd be given back your gear and released so long as you swore not to kill any of my kind or colleges." The doctor said getting up.

"You'll be going back to sleep now. Good night." She said as he felt his vision begin to go dark. That had been the last time he had seen the ooman female.

(End flashback)

The Elder was awoken by a loud high-pitched yuatja battle cry not far outside his door as he leaped to his feet stumbling slightly before making his way over to his room's door. _I don't remember them saying they had a female in their hunting party._ Koun thought shaking his head confused as he threw open the door only to see a small pale figure wiz by through the air thrown by a black predator with gray marking who looked about as shocked as the Elder did the shock turning to fear at the sound of claws slamming into metal. Once more the small pale figure flashed past him through the air, the clever little creature whatever it was having actually used the black predators energy from the throw to rebound off of the wall at the end off the hall and now shot back at him slamming it's knee into it's adversaries chin bringing down the black predator in a flash.

From behind were the Elder could see as he stepped out into the hall the creature that was now happily pounding away at it's downed target was a yuatja female, a very small angry yuatja female, one that was kicking it's male companions ass.

The Elder let out an amused trill the fighting couple freezing as the barely conscious male black male Predator looked up at him his gold eyes widening slightly the female standing up and turning to see who this new threat was.

The moment she came to face him he froze his heart skipping a beat.

_So this is what that ooman doctor did with my blood………_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Ok You guessed it! It's time to answer reviews by my readers. ^_^_

_Ok to Xenomorph Historian: Thank you I do plan to do a lot with the baby alien. It's not really a queen, but an young elite guard. You know sort of an alien advanced knight the next closest thing you can get to a king without you know being one. Err am I making any sense here? If not just wait for the next couple of chapters. The little guy won't show in this one or probably the next, but after that he'll be getting a really really big part! Just have patience I've got to get the whole "Omg! I have a kid!" chapter and living or getting to know predator chapter out of the way first. -.-; Yes I know the background can be boring, but if I don't put it in now no one will understand the story as much and yes I know I'm rambling. Thanks for your review and please continue to comment on chapters and the story in general. _

_Ok please review people!!!!!! Or else Carn will eat you! Ok he probably won't eat you since they don't do that, but he might make your skull into a trophy depending on if it's nice or not. ¬.¬ Well then again he really more of goes after aliens, but you get the point. Now review!!!  
_


End file.
